Running Away
by PlayingShifty
Summary: Chase, deciding that he's done enough, had ran as far as possible, however, he's ran too far and ended up endangering himself and Marshall who decided to go after the pup.


**Picture Credit:** kreazea  
 **DeviantArt:** art/Inktober-2016-Day-1-Fast-637717150

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Paw Patrol or any characters / places mentioned in this fanfiction!

* * *

"Chase! Slow down" was the last things that left Marshall's mouth before Chase ran off too far ahead at a pace that Marshall couldn't keep. He had no target, no meaning for this, he was just in a blinding aura of rage and anger which he did not want the other pups to see or be affected by.

There was no goal for him, he just ran. Twisting through people as their greetings are cut, diverting through streets to avoid smaller obstructions and traffic. A blur of tears sailed on his eyes and dribbled down his fur, leaving a damp trail down.

Reaching Katie's Pet Parlor, Chase spotted a fearful Rocky run out of the building, running towards Chase. The Eco pup had escaped the area as his hydrophobia had kicked in when the time for his wash approached its final hour. He knew he had to have a bath as he had not had a wash since last month if being sprayed if Marshall's firehose didn't count.

Sadly, the Mixed Breed collided with the german Sheppard leading for both to impact the ground with a large thud and a single "Ow" from Rocky's mouth. Rocky apologetically said that he was sorry though Chase did not stop his original journey to somewhere.

This red, transparent aura of his was so blind that Chase did not see that he was about to be colliding into a low hanging tree branch.

The branch snapped on impact and left a clear cut on his chest as an exposed piece of bark peeling from this wood had penetrated due to how sharp it was, however, Chase's emotions were too scared to come out in case the anger retaliated on them.

10 minutes, 30 minutes, 60 minutes had passed. No sound had been heard, not nothing until his anger and now sadness with a hint of regret swallowed Chase like a frog with a fly. He began to drip his salted water which crawled down his face as he slowed before collapsing to the ground, exhausted and tired. Eventually, tears leaked from his broken amber eyes as he sat there thinking of the last thing he heard from his friend, no, from his brother, Marshall.

An entire day passed and no word has come out that Chase had been found. The motionless corpse of the German Sheppard had laid still during the 24 hours though before the 24th hour could peak there was life. At first, all the pup could do was groan until he flipped where he eventually sat up and analyzed at his impact on the mud that he has caused.

You could clearly see where his head went and see all the small details like the shape and depth of his ear and the unique size of his snout. Chase looked down a few inches and then saw the imprint of his chest. It was a good shape for a German Shepard of his age, however, there was a added colour roughly around the center. Upon close inspection, he could tell that this red substance had been there for a while as it had begun to solidify with the surrounding mud and that it had to be from his body.

A sudden shockwave of pain erupted through the brown pup's body, it's originator being his chest but to be much more pasific it was the rather large gash on his chest which has had it's bleeding slowed but was still open and prone to any infection which could severely impact his health.

Chase knew what he had to do but he did not comply to these thoughts as he did not want to return anytime soon. He was cut not just physically on his chest, but with his choices. Return to get the injuries assessed, for warmth and some much-needed food or avoid the pups and the lookout and try to get somewhere, maybe visit Jake and Everest?

A few moments passed as Chase sat in the mud with nothing but his thoughts until 2 beeps brought him back to reality. The sound was familiar to the German Shepard, it was something that was close to his heart as it held a lot of memories, mainly adventures. The sound came from a hanging shield-like shape that was attached to his collar, it was a blue with a golden star on it and it was flashing.

At first, nothing happened until a paw reached up and tapped the sound maker. Chase did not speak, he just listened as he heard Marshall speak. It had sounded like he has been crying as the Dally had cared about Chase since they knew each other. Chase instantly filled with regret and sadness, however, he still refused to speak.

"C-Chase? Are y-you there?" is what could be understood through the pup tag, "I've be-been looking f-for you for a-ages. I'm lost and I'm hungry and I'm s-scared and Chase, where a-are you?" The white and black pup started to break down again, Chase couldn't see this but he knew tears must have been flowing down his discoloured fur. 'Marshal, I'm so sorry' is what was really he wanted to say, but all that came out was "M-Marsh.. N-no..."

There would have been silence if it wasn't for the crying pup on the other end of the call until Chase swallowed up his regret and spoke, "Marshal, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have acted that way, it wasn't like me but what else could I have done. I did something no pup should ever do, ever. I want, I want~". The Sheppard started to break down at the thought of causing a pup so close to him harm and back to the event which led to him so suddenly running away.

Once again, there was a repeat of that silence of tears which lasted for a moment but felt like an eternity. Marshall this time was the first to break the silence by stating "I want to go home.."

* * *

 **A/N: And that is it! My first ever story published to ! I am planning for this story to go on for a few more chapters, however, it won't go on for too long I feel, though with helpful reviews and messages regarding what I could do, this could go on for a while!**


End file.
